Forum:Request for Flex217 to Step Down
Wikia isn't taking Flex's bureau rights away, because the community didn't decide. The only reason Will made him an admin was because he is good with CSS and JS. He doesn't need bureaucrat rights to take care of that, but --he uses the bureau rights for the wrong purposes. He made the wrong people admins, and gave other users rights without them or him requesting them. Anyone who was in chat with me today saw how he acted, and probably will agree. Sorry Flex, but I don't think this job is for you. (Jazzermb should have his Bureaucrat rights removed as well, as he only has edits, and was promoted because he's Flex's friend.) Support Sorry, Flex. But from what everyone's saying, you shouldn't have those rights. I hope I'm not to late to contribute. Per above. I agree, I don't hate you flex, but what you did in chat the other day was unaceptable. You can be so immature sometimes. Also, like Maestro said, you gave Jazzermb all of the user rights without asking anyone and I've noticed you like giving your friends admin rights. And also you're hardly every active. And I've noticed at the time of me writing this, you have absolutely no argument aginst this, you just sign your name. I agree that flex should have all of his rights removed. -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) And if I may add, you do not qualify for an admin with the number of mainspace edits you have. (see the policy) I'm sorry Flex, But I heard you were rude in chat. Legofanyoda, Creator of Spinjitsu HQ in LU Roleplay!!! AgentSpeed 08:40, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Flex, but your "GreenRedBrickYouStay" thing was really immature and it got on everyone's nerves. I'll stay on your friend list in LU, but really, wikia isn't working out for you. If you don't want to leave forever, at least take a break. Sorry, but what you did in chat was unacceptable. I was really irritated with it. Sorry. -AwesomeMe Oppose # - [[User:Flex217|'Mythran']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Fire']] - 21:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Comments what exactly happened? sorry fex, depending on what you said i might agree or oppose Dagg · Talk 14:48, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, he gave jazzermb all of the user rights without contacting anybody because he is his friend. Second of all, he doesn't have enough Mao space edits to quality as an admin, third he is underage. Now if you want to know what he did in chat, talk to maestro. I really don't feel like talking about that right now. --Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 17:22, July 11, 2011 (UTC) CAN SOMEONE ELL ME WHAT HE SAID IN CHAT????? Mr. Dagg 14:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) It had something to do with a LEGO Island song. Each person there had asked him to stop at least 3 times. Great, I'm stuck on a Wiki with people who don't know "Green Red Brick, You Stay!" which was a glitch where instead of the Infomainac saying "Click the Green Brick and you go, click the Red Brick and you stay!". Which was part of the exit menu in-game. AgentSpeed 09:00, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Flex has been removed. This is closed, guys...